The Tale of the Halfas
by Camsen02
Summary: What will happen when 3 halfas meet? Do they fight? Do they join forces and fight old and new enemies? Can they even survive these new and harsh environments? Join Vladimir Tod, Danny Phantom and Inuyasha in The Tale of the Halfas! Summary sucks...Go and read it! You might even like it.
1. A strange light

**Hi there! This is my first fan fiction ever! So I'm very excited about this one! I love Chronicles of Vladimir Tod! And I just had to make a story lol XD Well; this is a crossover between Vladimir Tod, Danny Phantom & Inuyasha. My favorites! I really hope you like it! And please remember that this is my first, so be kind and no flames! Thank you. Reviews, help and ideas/options are always welcome! Now, let's get on with the story:**

* * *

Chapter One: A strange light.

In a town called Bathory:

A pale, raven haired boy was sitting in his room together with his best buddy, a tall and average built blonde. Playing their favorite game, eating snacks and teasing each other, nothing seemed to be wrong. The black haired male, also known as Vladimir Tod, yawned and threw his controller away, obviously annoyed at losing to the blonde, known as Henry McMillan.

''Dude, you seriously suck at games!'' Henry laughed out loud. ''I've never met anyone who sucks as much as you…Literally!''

''Shut up!'' Vlad sulked. ''I'll get you next time!''

''Suuuure you will!'' Henry said with an obvious hint of sarcasm.

''I'll show you! Let's do this one more time!''

Grabbing the controller and ready for another game, the two boys were dead serious, as if it was a fight between life and death.

They never had a chance to start it though, as a shout from downstairs emerged.

''Vlad, Henry! Dinner's ready!''

Looking at each other, both realizing the shout was from Vlad's aunt, Nelly, a smile appeared on the boys lips, each thinking the same.

They sprang up and ran down the stairs at full speed, pushing each other and trying to reach the kitchen first.

Henry suddenly tackled Vlad, making him fall flat on his face. Vlad, who refused to lose to a cheating Henry, used his vampire speed to get there first. _An eye for an eye_, he thought.

The blonde didn't realize this, as he was still laughing all the way into the kitchen. When he finally noticed, his eyes widened.

''YOU CHEATED!'' Henry shouted.

''YOU WOULD KNOW!'' Vlad snarled.

''Now, now! Calm down! What is with you today?! All hyper…Sigh…Acting like eight year old kids!''

''Sorry Nelly'' both boys said in unison.

She let out another sigh. ''Just sit down and eat''.

They did as told, sat down and began eating. They were having spaghetti tonight, Henry and Nelly's with normal tomato sauce, and Vlad's with blood. O positive to be exact. Tomorrow was their first day in ninth grade.

''So…Are you boys excited for tomorrow?'' Nelly asked.

''Of course'' and ''definitely'' was their answerers.

She smiled at them and continued eating. Vlad might have said that he was excited, but in truth, he hated school. Hell, hell and more hell. But on the other hand, he'll get to see, and maybe even spend time with Meredith. The mere thought made him blush. Not enough for the others to notice, but definitely enough to make him feel it.

Though, he was quite worried about him being the pravus…And having D'ablo at his neck. Also, the other people around him seemed more and more alluring…Delicious… He shook his head and quickly abandoned the thought. He couldn't, and wouldn't give in to his bloodlust. The blushing might not have earned him a look, but this did. Vlad just smiled sheepishly and continued eating. Nelly didn't seem to care while Henry gave him a worried look. _'__What now, could he also read minds?'_

''Vlad, you _do_ remember the promise you made to me this morning, right?'' Nelly said, snapping the boys out of their thoughts. Yes, Henry was thinking.

Vlad looked confused for a minute, but quickly regained the memory: ''Oh yeah, right! I have to clean the basement! No worries, Nelly. I'll do it right after dinner.''

''Alright sweetie, I'm just glad you didn't forget'' she said while stroking his hair.

''I'll help as well'' Henry interrupted.

''Nah dude you don't need to. It'll be done in an hour or so''.

''Of course I do! I'm staying over, so I can't just sit around and do nothing while my best friend is cleaning! Besides, it'll only take thirty minutes if we are two!'' Henry protested.

''Well okay…Suit yourself. Cleaning sucks and you know it. But thanks anyway.''

''It's no problem. What are friends for?''

* * *

After eating and cleaning, the boys went upstairs. Walking towards the basement, Henry suddenly stopped. Vlad was just about to ask him what was wrong, when he froze after seeing what the blonde was now staring at.

''…What _IS _that?!'' Henry said, breaking the five seconds silence.

''…''

Vlad was unable to answer. He had no clue at all. Right there, right in front of them, was a huge light. Not a bright light. No, this one was an oddly green. The two boys were just standing there while their jaws where getting closer to the floor.

That's when Vlad heard it. It was a fragile, small and hurt scream. He quickly turned his head, one side to another. But unable to see or locate the scream, he turned to Henry, who was still in a trance.

''Henry''! He yelled, pulling his best friend out of his trance. ''Did you hear that?!''

He blinked for a moment, still unable to figure out what was happening. He looked at Vlad, who had a very serious expression.

''What''? Henry asked.

''Scream…The scream! Didn't you hear it''?

''Wha…No, I heard no scream…But just what is going on?! Why is that odd light here in your house?! Did you cast a spell or something''?

_'That's odd', _Vlad thought. '_I'm positive I heard a scream. It was as clear as the sky! I…I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this ''person'' is in danger…Did the scream come from that light'?_

''Vlad…Dude, wake up''! Henry shouted, trying to snap his black haired friend out of it.

_'Why is it so…Alluring? It's like it's pulling me in…I-I need to go there'._

''VLAD, STOP''!

Henry reached out for Vlad, but without luck. Vlad had walked into the green light. And just as he did, the light became smaller and smaller.

''Shit! Vlad you idiot''!

Henry being in panic, and not knowing what to do, followed his best friend into the unknown. Luckily, he made it just in time. A few more seconds, and it would have been gone. As of now, it was gone. And the boys were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**That's it! The first chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Also, on a side note: I have never actually READ the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, BUT, I have read thousands of fan fictions, gone to wiki and read about it there and such. So I apologize if they are out of character. I'll try my best. But don't worry, I have watched all of the episodes of Danny Phantom and Inuyasha, so there will be no problems there. I'll update soon. See you!**

**(The reason I haven't read the books is because they are not available in my country: Denmark. And I'm too young to shop online -_-'')**

**Also, I almost forgot the credits: Vladimir Tod belongs to Heather Brewer, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman & Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**


	2. Who are you?

**Yush~ An update! I hope you all like it! Remember, this is an crossover of Vladimir Tod, Danny Phantom & Inuyasha.**

**Disclamer: Don't own.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Who are you?!

''…''

''…Ugh…My head…'' Vlad groaned.

He slowly opened his eyes, to see where he was. He sat up and brushed some of his hair away from his face. He felt like hell. He had a huge headache; he was dizzy and didn't know where he was. When he finally decided to confront the place with his eyes, he gasped. Everything was different. He was in a room, that was for sure, but nothing like his own. The walls were colored a dark grayish blue, a bed in the middle that matched the walls, a coffee table besides the bed with a lamp and some books, a table with a computer not far away from the bed, posters hanging there and here and… Yeah, that's about it. Vlad was seriously freaked out right about now. Sure, being in a room he had never seen before, not knowing how he got there in the first place was freaky. But what really got to him was a boy, sleeping soundly in the bed. He was a small, skinny boy with black hair, just like him. Though, it was much shorter, and he wasn't nearly as pale as Vlad. He looked around the age thirteen to fourteen.

Vlad found himself in the middle of the room. Slowly, but surely, he got to his feet, being as quiet as possible. He had to get out of there before the boy awakens. Tiptoeing over to the door, he quickly looked at the sleeping boys watch, seeing it was midnight. He frowned.

'_It was only 6 pm a minute ago…Right?' _He thought.

It just didn't seem real…everything about it was weird. Was he dreaming? He continued to sneak over to the door. He was almost there, when the worst possible thing in that situation happened: he fell over. He seemed to have stumbled over a box, making him fall flat on his face for the second time that day. He wished to make as little sound as possible, but luck just didn't seem to be on his side. He landed with a large 'THUMP' and cursed under his breath. He was positive, that the black haired boy had awakened.

"Uhh…who's there? Jazz…?" The boy spoke up in a tired voice.

"…ugh…seriously, this is _not _my day!" Vlad said before thinking.

Immediately, the boy was awake and alert. He jumped out of bed, and made his way towards Vlad.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" He asked defensively. He was standing in a fighting position.

"…Err, that's what I'd like to know…really, I don't know how I ended up here. But I can assure you I'm up to no harm" Vlad said, making sure not to cause a ruckus.

He relaxed his body, but just for a second before tensing again.

"Are you a ghost?" He asked, as if it was a normal questing.

"…A gho - wait, no! I'm not a ghost! What kind of question is that?"

"Oh…well, no matter. Forget I asked, okay? I'm not exactly thinking strait after just being awakened."

"Alright, I guess. Do you mind if I turn the lights on? It is kind of hard to see anything."

"Sure, but you better start spilling. Just who are you?" The boy asked, once again.

Vlad went to the strange boy's door and switched on the lights.

"I guess I do owe you an introduction…thanks for not freaking out. I don't think many people would be as calm as you are when finding a stranger in their room, in the middle of the night, no less."

The boy nodded. "No problem, dude. As weird as it may sound, I am kind of used to uninvited 'guests'. But still, I'm not exactly as calm as you might think."

"Yeah, that's understandable. Well, my names Vladimir Tod, but please, just call me Vlad. I hate it when people call me Vladimir. They usually only do that when I'm in trouble." He said, giving the boy a smile.

The boy, however, flinched upon hearing the name 'Vlad'. He really didn't like that name. But he knew it wasn't his archenemy standing before him, so he let it slide.

"…Vlad, huh…nice to meet ya, I guess. Kinda weird at this time, but you get the point. My name is Daniel. Daniel Fenton. But, like you, people just call me Danny. So…can you tell me just why you are in my room in the middle of the night?" Danny required.

Vlad sighed. "I don't know - I really don't. The last thing I remember was…" He trailed off, remembering the strange green light.

"Was…?" Danny continued.

"Err, it may sound strange, but I remember walking into a strange green light, and then I was here. Just like that, from my own house to yours."

At this, Danny perked his head up. "Green light, you say? I…think I might know what you are talking about."

Vlad's eyes widened. "Seriously, you do?!"

"Yeah…although, I am not entirely sure… Come with me, and I'll show you what I mean."

"Alright"

Danny then proceeded to walk out of the door, down some stairs, then another pair leading down to what Vlad believed to be a basement, and there they were. Danny walked to the end of the basement, where a strange portal like thing could be seen. He pushed a red button near the portal, and it started to glow green with a darker spiral like green in the middle. He turned his attention towards Vlad, and said:

"This is it. This is the only thing I can think of. You mentioned a strange green light. So…recognize anything?"

Vlad stared at it with a faint look of recognition, but also with confusion and fascination.

"It…was something like this, yes, but still not completely what I saw. It just came out of nowhere, practically begging me to go into it…" He stopped for a second, remembering another important thing. "That is actually exactly what happened. I remember hearing someone screaming for help, and…I was drawn to it, like I was in a trance…that is all I can remember. By the way, what _is _that thing?"

Danny stood there silently, trying to progress the news he had just got. He had never heard anything like it. Was it perhaps another form of the ghost portal? Just what was all of this?

"This is a portal my parents made some time ago. They call it the 'Fenton Portal', but it also goes by another name. You see…it is actually a very special portal." He stopped, mulling over whether to tell this stranger or not. On one hand, this guy could be anyone and anything, on the other, if what this boy told was true, then he was likely related to the ghost portal, and possible already a part of it all.

Deciding to tell him, he started with the basics. "It is also known as the 'Ghost Portal', a portal between the human world and the ghost world. And yes, ghosts _do _exist. My parents are total ghost freaks, and everything they do has something to do with hunting ghosts. Most of their works are usually unstable or failures, so they haven't really seen a ghost before. But this one is a bit different. It actually works, and man, I tell ya, it has caused a _lot _of problems. Ghosts of all different kinds come out and 'haunt'; some more evil than others." He finished, and looked back at Vlad.

Vlad just stood there, a confused look clearly spread across his face. On one hand, he thought this boy had lost his senses. On the other, he was half vampire himself, so why not ghosts?

"Okay…" Vlad started "then what does that make you? A ghost hunter, or?"

"Well…kind of, yeah, I guess you could call me that. It's not really what I'd like to do in my spare time, if you know what I mean. It's just…kind of unavoidable in my situation. Well, on to the topic; do you remember anything when stepping in to that strange green light? Were you in some kind of weird place?"

"Err, no. I don't remember anything. But I do get a weird feeling about that light. I'm just not certain it's the one I saw."

"Gee, this could end up causing a lot of problems. What to do, what to do…"

"Should I try to go in? Perhaps I'll get back to my own house?" Vlad asked, kind of out of ideas.

"I don't think that is such a good idea…It is very dangerous in there." Danny said as a matter of fact.

Vlad sighed, and looked defeated. Danny just shook his head.

"Tell you what, we can try and go in there together. But _not_ now! Tomorrow, after school, okay? I have a test in school, and I really don't wanna screw up…again." Danny said with a sheepish smile while rubbing his back.

"I guess…thanks." Vlad said, smiling a bit. "But I do have a question…where do I go? Where is this place anyway? Perhaps it's not so far away from where I live?"

"Oh…I see your point. I can't believe I didn't I think of that!" He laughed. "This place is called Amity Park."

"Amity Park…weird, I have never heard of a town like that. I come from a place called Bathory. Ever heard of it?" Vlad asked.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. This is getting more and more confusing. And we are back to square one." He sighed, and then looked up. "Perhaps my parents or Jazz might know. I'll try to ask them tomorrow. And to answer your other question, I guess you'll have to stay here? I mean, I don't suppose you have anywhere to go, do you?"

Vlad looked up at this. "No, I don't…but really? Is that okay? I mean, what about your pa-"

"-Parents…?" Danny said, finishing Vlad's sentence. "Don't worry about them, really! They are welcoming people, and I'm sure they won't mind."

"Heh…thanks! I really owe you!" Vlad said.

"No problem, dude!" He grinned, and then yawned. "If ya don't mind, I'll go back to bed. You should come too; I have a spare mattress in my closet."

"Sure."

And that is exactly what they did.

* * *

**Finally! Chapter 2 is done~ Thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! It means a lot, and I am glad to see that you like this story of mine. I also want to apologize for the delay of this chapter…It has been quite a while. But that will all change! I will try to update as much as possible! I also apologize if Danny and Vlad are a little bit Oc…I'm not exactly sure, but if you think so, feel free to tell me! I want to do my best on this one, so I will gladly accept any kind of help! If you don't think they are Oc-like…then that's great lol XD Once again, thanks! I will finish chapter 3 pretty soon, and it'll be even longer than this! So see ya soon!**


	3. Well, that was unexpected

**Disclaimer: Still don't own~ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Well, that was unexpected.

The sound of an alarm clock could be heard throughout the whole house, and it was time for the Fenton family to get up. A new day was awaiting them, school, work and much more. Little did most of the Fenton' know, that it was to be an unexpected day, full of surprises.

Danny smacked his alarm clock, to make it stop, and rose from his bed. He had completely forgotten about his strange 'late-night visitor', until he nearly stumbled upon him.

"…What the…?" He said. "Oh, yeah…I remember. Ugh…should I wake him?"

Deciding to wake the boy, he rushed him a bit. Vlad's eyes opened immediately, and he jumped up from the mattress, only to get his head knocked with Danny's. He groaned in pain, as well as Danny, and they both cursed under their breaths.

"Ugh…well, that could have gone better…sorry." Vlad apologized.

"Nah, don't be. It was just as much my fault as yours." Danny replied.

They both sat there for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

"Seriously though…" Danny said through chuckles "You have to get up now. Breakfast will be ready very soon, if I know my mom well, and I do."

Vlad finished chuckling before answering. "Sure. Thanks for the hospitality, I really appreciate it! But if you don't mind though, I'll visit the restroom first."

Danny only smirked and nodded. Let a dude do what a dude has to do.

They both got up from the floor and left to do their own business. Danny left his room, but quickly went back to ask an obvious question:

"Eh…I guess you don't know where the toilet is located, or?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, it sure would help to get some directions." Vlad answered, a forced smile spread across his face. There were many reasons for that, but an explanation would have to wait.

"It's not that far from my room, really. Just follow the hallway to the left, and it should be there."

"Thanks."

Danny left once again; this time sure that nothing was amiss. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, joining his family. The smell of egg and bacon could be detected throughout the whole household, and it made Danny's mouth water. Today, through unknown reasons, was a breakfast of champions.

His mom was at the sink, cleaning up cookware that had been used to make this promising meal. She, at some point, knew Danny had entered the kitchen, and greeted him without even turning her head. The usual routine, Danny guessed, but it was still kind of freaky.

His dad was sitting at the table, his usual coffee in hand and newspaper folded out, and he, at the very least, glanced before greeting.

"Hey Danny boy" His dad exclaimed, ruffling his sons hair. "Another great day for the Fenton, because I am sure a ghost will be caught today!"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, dad, whatever…you say that every day!"

"Just you wait and see, Danny boy! I will definitely catch a ghost one day, and I will prove to the world that they exist!" His dad yelled, his usual spirit regarding ghosts burning.

His mom turned her head at this, though, and gave his dad a disapproving look.

Jack seemed to notice that, and he quickly corrected himself: "Us, my sweet Maddie! We will catch a ghost, and prove that they are real!"

At this, Maddie nodded and resumed her work at the sink.

Christ, what Danny didn't have to put up with every day…Of course he knew ghosts existed! He was half ghost himself! Not that he would ever tell them that. That remained his, Sam and Tucker's secret, and he intended for it to stay like that.

But what about the new guy…? He already seemed to be involved in this, and Danny even promised to take him to the ghost realm. Geez, he really must have been tired yesterday, to make _that_ kind of decision. Oh well, no need to cry over spilt milk. Even if this 'Vlad' (still couldn't stand the name) were to find out, it was kind of cool with Danny. Heck, Vlad even seemed pretty cool.

Speaking of Vlad, he better mention this to his parents, in case they freak out and start pulling weird ghost things up to attack….What! It had happened before! Danny knew that all too well, and he didn't want to expose Vlad to it!

Just as he was about to open his mouth and tell them, Jazz stormed in and began shouting. Oh no, this didn't look promising.

"Mom, dad, there's a complete stranger in our house!" She exclaimed, gaining the attention of their parents.

Oh dear…

"What!? Where is he!?" Jack shouted, already standing up and holding a weird plasma gun. Their mother was right beside him with her own weapon, looking just as serious.

"I saw him walking towards the bathroom!" Jazz said.

His parents quickly started to run up the stairs, and Danny facepalmed. He ran after them, and began to shout that it was one of his 'buddies'. Well, it wasn't a total lie, so he just went with that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain bathroom:

Vlad had finished his business, and was now standing in front of the sink, head splashed with water. He looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed. This just wasn't good, and he knew it. There were many sorts of problems filling his head, and it was starting to give him a headache. As calm as he might have been in front of this Danny guy, he was a nervous wreck inside.

He opened his mouth slowly, and examined the long, sharp fangs of his. They had sprung out of his gums in the middle of the night, he guessed, like they usually did. It wasn't that bad though. He still had the strength to will them back in his gums, but it was still quite worrisome.

After all, he _was_ pretty hungry, and a bag of heated blood really sounded good right about now. Ah, just the thought made his mouth water a little. Not good. He had to direct his thoughts elsewhere.

If he was lucky, and this so called "Ghost Portal" could bring him home, then he wouldn't have to worry about food or anything. For now, he just had to stay strong and do his best. He'd never reveal his true self to anyone here…The fact that he was half vampire only stayed a secret between him, Nelly, Otis and Henry.

Oh god, Henry…He really wished his best friend was here at the moment.

Deciding that enough was enough; he took a nearby towel, dried his face, hung it where he found it, and opened the door.

As he did that, the whole family, he guessed, was standing there, all looking at him. Vlad flinched; he saw the weird looking weapons in, what he presumed was Danny's parents', hands. An orange haired girl was looking at him with slight fear, but also confusion and interest. Danny was standing behind them all, apparently trying to calm down his parents, and reason with them.

What in the world?

Vlad slowly backed away, into the bathroom again. He decided to listen to what Danny was saying.

"Mom, dad, get a chill on! You're scaring the shit out of him! Put those weapons away, he's a friend…my friend!" He shouted, clearly frustrated.

This had the grownups look at each other, and lower their weapons some. The tall male was the first to break the silence that had suddenly taken over the place.

"Well, Danny boy…are you absolutely sure he isn't a ghost? He looks kind of pale…"

_Well excuse me,_ Vlad thought.

"Yes dear, this isn't like you at all" The brown haired woman said, and then continued: "You always tell us when someone is visiting, and why didn't we see him yesterday? For that matter, Danny, we haven't seen this boy before. You usually only play with Sam and Tucker, for what I have gathered."

Danny cringed at the word "play". Seriously, he wasn't a little child anymore!

_Anyway,_ _time to make up a story_, Danny decided. He just hoped Vlad would catch on and go with it.

"Yes, I know that mom…And I apologize for that" He grumbled. "The thing is; he arrived very late this night, because his parents were fighting again." He stole a quick glance at Vlad, who only looked confused, but seemed to get at least some of it. Good. "I have only recently gotten to know him as well, and that is why you haven't seen him before, but we quickly became friends, and began to see more to each other. He moved here to Amity Park a few weeks ago, and it hasn't been going that well with his parents. He couldn't take it yesterday, so, me being his only friend at this moment, came to me for shelter. I was planning to tell you all right when Jazz freaked out. But, that is basically the story, and what I have gathered from my friend here." Danny finished, surprised by how easy that story went.

Vlad had now fully understood the little story, and was dead set on going with it. He didn't want to be pointed at with those weapons again, half vampire or not, thank you very much.

Both grownups seemed to mull this over, but it didn't take long for them to accept it, and smile warmly at Vlad.

"I see, so that was the case" Maddie said, now with a very welcoming tone to her voice. She looked at Vlad, and reached out with her hand. "My name is Maddie Fenton, and I am Danny's mother. It is very nice to meet you…" She stopped, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Ma'am. My name is Vlad…Well, my real name is Vladimir Tod, but I prefer Vlad." He said, shaking Maddie's hand.

This had Jack's attention perked up.

"Well, Vlad!" He said cheerfully, ruffling the boy's hair "That's an excellent name! I have a great friend who also bears that name! Anyway, I hope you'll feel at home here! You are always welcome!"

This had Danny smile a bit. That was one of the best traits of his parents. While weird and total ghost freaks, their understanding and easily acceptance, was something Danny had great respect for. He doubted many would be like that.

"Yes dear, feel free to drop by any time you're having problems…or none at all!" Maddie said, releasing Vlad's hand from her own and started walking down the stairs. "I hope you're hungry, because I made a large portion of breakfast!"

Jazz nodded towards Vlad, a bit embarrassed by her previous freak-out. "My name is Jazz! It's very nice to meet you!" She then followed her mother and soon father down the stairs.

Vlad and Danny were the last ones standing in the hallway, both clearly surprised, though one more than another.

"Wow…" Vlad said with a low voice. "You sure weren't joking when you told me your parents were welcoming people!"

"I told ya dude!"

They both chuckled a bit, glad to have that part over, and feeling quite positive of their strange, but sure new-bonded friendship.

"Well, let's get down and get some breakfast!" Danny said. "This already took up some time, and I really don't want to be late for school."

Vlad didn't protest, and followed the other black haired kid down the stairs. They went into the kitchen, and both sat down next to each other, where two plates filled with delicious food sat on the table waiting for them.

Vlad could hear Danny sigh with happiness over this so-called delicious food. He looked down at his own plate as Danny began wolfing down his, and saw egg, bacon, French toast, sausages and syrup. It did look quite appetizing, but Vlad knew that it wouldn't do him any good, if he ate it or not. It couldn't satisfy his hunger for blood, but as mentioned before, he'd rather not think about that.

Halfway through his own meal, Danny noticed that Vlad hadn't touched his own. He was just staring at it, as if it would magically turn into something else. He thought this was weird, and decided to ask if something was wrong.

"Is something up dude? You haven't touched your food at all!"

Vlad looked up, his thoughts interrupted. He didn't realize how long he had stared at the food, and quickly picked up his fork and knife.

"No man, not at all. I just spaced out there for a second" He answered half-heartedly. It wasn't a complete lie, he _did_ zone out.

He began to eat, and Danny only looked at him for five more seconds before deeming it okay, and continued eating.

When they were done, Danny asked Vlad, if he was okay with staying in the house for the time being, while he went to school. Vlad didn't see any problems in that, and so the two of them parted, still slightly confused about what to do afterwards.

Most of the time, Vlad just stayed in Danny's room, the place he had landed in, and at the moment, the most comfortable place.

Having nothing to do, he sat on the bed and thought things through. It didn't help all that much though, and he always ended up back to square one. He was still pretty hungry, and he could feel the slight throb of his gums, telling him what he already knew he wanted.

He also wondered if Nelly and Henry were worried about him. They would be, right?

_What a silly thought,_ he decided, and threw it away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Casper High:

"I'm telling you, he just appeared right out of thin air!" Tucker said, glaring at a disbelieving Sam.

"And I'm telling_ YOU_, That is impossible!" She shot back, clearly not wanting to lose this ridiculous argument.

That is, until Danny decided to finally show up.

"Hey guys!" He said, taking his seat in the classroom. "You're looking awfully annoyed."

"Danny!" They both said in unison.

"Look man, you have to listen to this!" Tucker began "This crazy blond haired dude just all up and appeared in my room, in the middle of the night!"

This had Danny's attention. Though, before he could tell them his strange story, Sam began shouting.

"Tucker, I'm telling you, you must have been dreaming! There is no way something like that can happen unless it is a ghost, and you claim it isn't!"

"Whoa, hey, relax Sam!" Danny said, patting her shoulder. "I actually believe Tucker, because I had a similar experience! This dude called Vlad just appeared in my room, just like Tucker said with his. Now I'm really beginning to wonder…Perhaps this has some kind of connection. I just can't put my finger on it."

"…Are you for real?" Sam asked.

Tucker began to smile, and mumbled a small 'told you so' to Sam, who only ignored him and waited for an answer.

"Yes, Sam, I am for real. He is staying at my house this very moment, so if you don't believe me, you are more than welcome to come with me home, and see for yourself."

Sam opened her mouth to say something clever back, but found no words, so she slowly closed her mouth again.

"…Alright, but you better not be joking around with me!" She gave both boys a glare.

"Sure, whatever you say," Tucker said. He then turned his attention solely on Danny.

"You said his name was Vlad, right?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me, why?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, the weird part is, that this boy who appeared in my room, was asking for someone called Vlad. He kept on saying something about a green light, and that he had to find this Vlad person." Tucker explained.

Now, this was interesting.

"Perhaps they know each other." Sam cut in.

That was indeed Danny and Tucker's thought. There had to be some sort of connection, and the more Danny got to know, the more confusing it all became. At some point, though, Danny couldn't help but feel a bit intrigued. This was pretty mysterious, and he was eager to get to know more about these strangers.

"Perhaps we should go home to Tucker first, and take…what was his name again?" Danny asked.

"He said his name was Henry."

"Alright, I think we should take Henry with us to meet Vlad. It seems very likely that they know each other, don't you think?"

The other two nodded. Right after that, Mr. Lancer walked in, and started the lessons. They would have to discuss the matter later.

It certainly was turning out to be an unexpected day.

* * *

**Phew, chapter 3 is finally done! I apologize for the late update, and I really don't have an excuse, but despite that, I wanted to apologize anyway. So I decided to write a much longer chapter, you know, kind of like a little gift!**

**Anyway, I really want to thank all of you who have faved, followed and reviewed this story! It warms my heart and I really appreciate it! I love you guys! Thank you! ;A;**

**I hope to see you again, and hopefully also some new people! And once again, reviews are more than welcome! If you have some questions or anything at all, don't be afraid to ask! I don't bite…that is Vlad's job lol xD**


End file.
